Freedert
Freedert (フリーデルト Furīderuto) is a young woman whose spirit used to reside in the Second Hand of Time artwork. She is also the heroine of the Ice and Dark tale, written about her love life. Appearance Freedert is a young girl with long blond straight hair. She wears a shawl similar to a rebozo that is draped over her shoulders and is tied with two ribbons on the front. Underneath the shawl is a white buttoned shirt with collars and long white sleeves with cuffs. She also wears a long, simple, flowing red skirt and red shoes. Personality Freedert is a caring and thoughtful person who is friendly and sweet. She appears to be straightforward, such as when she said she liked Daisuke non-romantically. She is also a self-sacrificing person, willing to give her own life up to save Elliot. She is very hopeful, having always believed Elliot would someday be reunited with her and cares for those most important to her, which include Daisuke Niwa, Elliot, and the Second Hand of Time. History When Freedert was young, she had two best friends, Kyle and Elliot. However, over the years, she and Elliot grew closer to each other and eventually fell in love, despite their different social classes. One day, war struck and Elliot enlisted in the war with many other soldiers. Freedert wished him luck and gave him a sword that she hoped would help protect him and return him to her safely. Elliot left Freedert in the care of Kyle and promised to return to be reunited with her. However, unbeknownst to Elliot and Freedert, Kyle was also in love with Freedert and made a selfish wish to the Second Hand of Time to have Elliot's time be taken from him. When Elliot died in battle, she pleaded with the Second Hand of Time to use her remaining time to resurrect him. When Elliot returned, he found out what had happened and in exchange for his life, asked the Second Hand of Time to bring back Freedert. Instead of physically being brought back to life, Freedert's spirit was resurrected inside The Second Hand of Time. Her story "Ice and Dark" was written by Kyle. However, the Cultural Reformation disapproved of such stories, so instead the story was rewritten. All original copies were burned (except one that is in Niwa's family procession). In present time, she is one of the main characters in a fairy tale play called "Ice and Snow". When Daisuke was brainwashed and brought inside the second hand of time, Freedert pleaded with him to keep on painting, as Daisuke's paintings are the only thing that keeps the Second Hand of Time alive. She tells Daisuke that she is waiting until Elliot finds her, so they can be together forever. Even with the help of Daisuke, Freedert's world begins to fade, weakening her along the process. When Dark finds Daisuke and forcefully pulls him out of the painting, Satoshi plunges the Chock of Time sword into Daisuke's painting. The sword takes the form of Elliot and stabs Freedert in the chest, and her blood flower petals scatter. As The Second Hand of Time slowly disappears Elliot and Freedert can be seen in a tight embrace, saying "We'll be together, forever." Relationships Trivia * The tale Freedert appears in used to be called Ice and Dark before the Cultural Revolution. Gallery Ep23freedert-d.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Supporting Characters